This invention relates to a recreational game device and more particularly to an indoor/outdoor game apparatus for use in the playing of several skill games.
Numerous conventional games have been provided in the prior art that are adapted to play use. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,628,793; 3,856,298; and 3,980,305 all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they are not the same and would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.